<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There Is a Light That Never Goes Out by LeftMeLamenting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037016">There Is a Light That Never Goes Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftMeLamenting/pseuds/LeftMeLamenting'>LeftMeLamenting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Past, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fish out of Water, Past Abuse, Rating May Change, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftMeLamenting/pseuds/LeftMeLamenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the past year on a tiny remote planet far off in the Outer Rim, Din Djarin encounters a stranger from an unknown galaxy who will force him to face his traumatic past and finally decide what he wants for his own future.</p><p>Set five years after the end of season one of The Mandalorian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't the first time Cat had awoken in a strange place with no memory of how she ended up there, but face down in the black sand of some mystery beach definitely ranked as the worst. Struggling to turn her head to the side to take a breath in her burning lungs, she popped one eye open to try to take in her new surroundings. Her vision hazy, all that stretched before her were sand and sea and dull, grey sky. She slowly became aware of a deep throbbing in her skull and a sharp pain in her right ankle. The ocean's waves lapped at her boots. If she laid there much longer, the tide would be high enough to sweep her out to the open sea.</p><p> </p><p>Then she realized what had awakened her. Someone or something had nudged her in her side. Or did she dream it? Slowly raising herself up on her forearms and lifting her head, Cat turned to look the other way and gasped when her eyes met with a pair of large, dingy brown boots attached to armor-clad legs. Despite her weakened state she scrambled to rise to her feet and run, but instantly dropped back down to her knees in pain. She felt her face grow clammy and cold and then everything was black once again.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>Din Djarin was getting used to retired life. Well, <em> technically </em>it wasn’t retirement but, rather, a self-imposed exile. The years leading up to his arrival on Zelena, a sparsely populated planet far off in the Outer Rim, had been the most tumultuous of his life. After almost an entire existence of hunting and being hunted, gaining and then losing a family, and putting everyone he cared about in mortal danger, he decided his most recent mission would be his last.</p><p> </p><p>As far as nowhere backwoods planets go, Zelena was just about the prettiest Din could expect to find in this part of the galaxy. While the majority of the planet was covered with volcanoes, the inhabitable parts revealed nature at its most pristine. For those who lived there, Zelena’s best features were the deep blue ocean and black sand beaches. Its hills and fields were lush with tall, green grasses. Massive, smooth-barked trees comprised its forests, their stiff and waxy leaves a deep emerald. For one who required privacy and discretion as much as Din, however, Zelena's tiny population was its greatest appeal. </p><p> </p><p>After all, a Mandalorian was not one who could easily hide.</p><p> </p><p>Din had only intended to stay on Zelena a week or two while he figured out what to do, but soon realized this might be the best place for him to stay. The planet’s few inhabitants, while friendly, mostly kept to themselves and didn’t seem to be at all bothered by the presence of this seemingly fearsome, armored warrior. For many, his arrival was a relief as they occasionally had run-ins with outsiders trying to raid their meager crops. The Zelenians understood enough about Mandalorian customs to give him the privacy he needed and accepted that they would never see his face or know his real name. And so it came to be that Din would offer the villagers security detail in exchange for shelter and storage of his ship. That was nearly one year ago. It was the longest Din had lived anywhere since he was a child.</p><p> </p><p>If anyone from Din’s old life had told him that he would one day end up working as a security guard on a remote planet, he never would have believed them. Every day was the same: wake up before dawn, dress, work out, eat, tend to any household chores, and then set out to patrol the beach and forest. Zelena was primitive compared to most other places, but Din had arrived with plenty of gadgets of his own and was able to rig a few cameras along the perimeter of the village. There was also a watchtower built into one of the trees deep in the forest and this was where Din spent his afternoons. From there he could see the entire village. All of this effort seemed like overkill to him; there had been exactly zero raids since his arrival and the farmers didn’t grow anything that would be of much value to outsiders. At any rate he was grateful for a routine to keep him occupied, monotonous as it was. This way, he could ignore his loneliness--most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>While his days were busy enough to keep his mind occupied, the nights were long and slow. After his evening meal, Din would make his way to the old Imperial outpost where his ship, the Razor Crest, was housed. There, he could keep an eye on the security cameras while he tinkered with the ship’s control panel, cleaned weapons, or polished his armor. Some nights he caught a few hours of light sleep in the pilot’s seat. Din tried to convince himself he preferred the ship for its convenience; after all, his weapons and communication equipment were all there. The bed in his house was far more pleasant--and better for his aching back--than that chair. But deep down, Din just didn’t believe that he deserved the comfort and safety of a soft bed in a cozy house. He was once a warrior. And while he was staying true to the creed by protecting his tribe, it didn’t feel like it was enough. Not when his tribe, so dwindled in its numbers, was now scattered throughout the galaxy. Not when his foundling, the child he saved and then had to give up, might be missing him.</p><p> </p><p>And so it was on one of those evenings on his ship, while polishing one of his beskar cuisses and hoping for a message to come through the holocom, when something finally happened. It had been lightly raining most of the day, the sky and sea blending together in a maudlin grey. The sun was still due to set so there was some natural light despite the cloud cover. Din was just finishing up his work on his armor, so shiny he could see his face in it, when there came a brief flash of white light across the view screen for security camera two. Assuming it was lightning, Din listened for the requisite boom of thunder but no sound came. Looking again at the screen, it was now blacked out. He flicked its switch up and down a few times to no avail. Then the screens for the other security cameras flickered out, too.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Din reattached the freshly polished cuisse to his thigh and placed his helmet back on his head. Gathering a few tools and strapping his rifle to his back, he immediately set out towards the far end of the beach where camera two was set. He hoped he could fix the problem before night fell. Then again, even if it did take all night, at least it was something to do.</p><p> </p><p>As Din made his way to the beach, he turned on the long-range audio in his helmet and picked up the murmuring voices of the villagers. As they came into view they appeared to be gathered around something--or someone--lying in the sand. They stood in a semi-circle around it, speaking amongst themselves in hushed bewilderment.</p><p> </p><p>“Did it come from the ocean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it still breathing?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think that glowing thing is?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stepped back as Din approached, motioning to them to stay quiet and back up even further. As the crowd parted they revealed a soaked human figure lying on its front in the sand, its hooded head turned away from them, a tattered backpack just a few feet away. The figure’s arms and legs were splayed out, and one foot was turned at an awkward angle. There was no movement. With one hand now covering the blaster strapped to his hip, Din stepped closer and gave a nudge to the figure’s ribs with the toe of his boot. Nothing. He poked again, a bit harder this time. The figure sputtered and lifted its head in response, trying to gather its surroundings. Turning now towards Din’s boots, eyes widening as they tracked up to the greaves covering his shins, the figure jumped up to its feet with a startled gasp. </p><p> </p><p>Din could now see it was a woman. Almost as soon as she was up, she dropped down to her knees and then, her eyes rolling back, comically face-planted into the sand. Just before she went down, Din caught a glimpse of something glowing dangling from a chain around her neck. He turned back to the villagers, his blaster now firmly pointed at the stranger in the sand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to bring her back to my ship to see what I can find out,” Din told them. “Dex, Girt, I will need your help. The rest of you, please return to your homes. I will give you all an update as soon as I can.”</p><p> </p><p>The two Zelenians that were called out nodded solemnly and stayed back while the rest departed with some reluctance, whispering to one another with excitement. Din first rummaged through the old backpack, checking for any weapons. The contents included a pouch containing various tubes and a small mirror, some primitive books and colorful pencils, a strange deck of cards, a communication device with a thin cable attached, and a leather holder of some sort filled with a few small, plastic cards and coins he didn’t recognize. Everything was wet.</p><p> </p><p>Din looked back to the woman to inspect her attire, trying to remember if he had ever seen that type of clothing anywhere in the galaxy. She wore a short black jacket with a hood, fitted dark blue pants woven from a canvas-type material, and black lace-up boots with heavy, treaded soles. It wasn’t totally outlandish, but he couldn’t place it, either.</p><p> </p><p>“Dex, go ahead and take this,” Din said, handing the backpack over. “Girt, will you grab your med kit and meet us back at my ship?” The medic nodded and fled back towards the village.</p><p> </p><p>Din then kneeled down next to the woman to flip her over, sliding his arms under her, and lifted her limp form out of the sand. Her head lolled back as he adjusted her weight in his arms, and her hood fell back, revealing a short crop of thick, black hair matted with blood. Her eyelids fluttered but she did not open her eyes. The pendant hanging from her neck glowed a soft black. </p><p> </p><p>Din and Dex quickly made their way back to the ship. The broken security cameras would have to wait.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>Cat felt funny. And wet. And cold. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyelids felt so heavy she struggled to open them. The throbbing in her head was still there, and so was the horrible pain in her ankle. And now there was a new discomfort--her hands were cuffed behind her. <em> Great </em> , she thought to herself. <em> What did I do this time? </em></p><p> </p><p>Letting out a small groan, Cat opened her eyes and looked around. She was sitting on a metal floor propped up against what felt like a metal wall. The space was dimly lit and a massive control panel sprawled across from her. Not that she was an expert but that many switches and buttons just seemed excessive. Was this some sort of jet? </p><p> </p><p>And then she heard them. Even, heavy footsteps. A light clinking of metal. The brown boots were back and they were standing next to her. And this time they were accompanied by a pair of green, webbed feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh--what the…?” Cat stuttered. Her captors were standing so close she had to lean back to get a full look at them. Brown Boots was covered in armor from head to toe, sort of like a knight, but his helmet was nothing like the ones in fairy tales. And the other was some sort of frog person wearing a brown cloak. It was holding her backpack with green hands, its amber eyes gazing down at her expectantly. She had to be hallucinating. How hard did she hit her head?</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to help you with your injuries,” the armored man said. His voice was deep and a little grainy, as if he was speaking through a walkie-talkie. “But first we need to ask some questions.”</p><p> </p><p>Cat laughed in spite of herself. “Yeah, I have some questions, too. Are you guys real? Am I dead?”</p><p> </p><p>He ignored her and tilted his helmet toward his companion, “Well, she speaks Basic after all. But you should stay, just in case.” The frog-man simply nodded once and remained in place.</p><p> </p><p>Basic? Was she speaking another language and didn’t know it? This could not be real. Cat closed her eyes tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up, Cat. Come on. Wake up,” she whispered to herself. She peeped one eye open. Nope, still there. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you arrive here?” the armored man asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No idea,” Cat replied. She squirmed a bit. The cuffs were so tight on her wrists.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s try again,” he huffed. “Did your ship crash in the water? Are there others?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-- Ship? Where am I?” Cat asked, ignoring the questions. In her head she decided she was either on the worst acid trip of her life, or she was dead and this was some sort of bizarre purgatory.</p><p> </p><p>From behind, Cat heard more footsteps. It sounded like they were coming up a metal ramp. Cat turned to see another frog person joining them, holding a large black valise. And this one spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Mando, we should at least take care of the head injury before you start interrogating,” he scolded. His voice was gravelly, like an old man’s. </p><p> </p><p>The armored man--Mando, was it?--was silent for a moment, then sighed, “Fine. Go ahead.” </p><p> </p><p>And now this frog person was crouching next to Cat, to her complete and utter horror, opening his bag to pull out a variety of vials, medicated pads, and bandages, his green webbed fingers surprisingly dexterous. Cat started to scoot away from him using her good foot for leverage, but only succeeded in trapping herself into a corner. The medic calmly approached her once again and Cat kicked her legs out at him, her injured ankle sending a searing shock of pain with every movement she made. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, dear, hold still,” the medic said, “I will not hurt you.” </p><p> </p><p>Realizing she couldn’t escape, Cat took a deep, shuddering breath and closed her eyes as if to say she would submit. Her heart thumped fast and hard, and she squeezed her eyes shut even tighter so her tears would not spill out. She was terrified, of course, but she did not want to start crying in front of her captors. </p><p> </p><p>And then, she felt a cooling sensation at the site of her head wound. The medic was using some sort of spray that numbed the ache. Soon, the throbbing pain in her head was completely gone. Cat opened her eyes once again and tried to slow her breathing. The medic moved aside and Mando took his place, crouching down beside Cat. He was thumbing through her wallet.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s try this again,” he started. “Where is your ship?”</p><p> </p><p>Cat was still in disbelief that any of this was real, but she decided to just play along and see what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a ship,” she answered. </p><p> </p><p>“So you just dropped out of the sky?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your guess is as good as mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando slid her driver’s license out of the wallet with his gloved fingers. He tilted his head to one side as he examined it. Cat stared into the black, t-shaped visor of his helmet, wondering if her eyes met with his.</p><p> </p><p>“Cali-forn-ia,” he sounded out. “Is that in the Unknown Regions?” He glanced up at his companions. They shrugged in response.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s...in the United States,” Cat answered slowly. “Can you just...can you tell me where I am, exactly?” Her teeth began to chatter.</p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t know, do you?” Mando asked. Cat shook her head. She watched as Mando stood and reached his hand out to the silent one. He dropped an object into Mando’s waiting glove. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you tell me about this?” He held the object, a necklace, out to Cat, dangling the long silver chain from his thumb and index finger above her. Her eyes widened in recognition.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that’s mine!” she said, leaning forward to get a closer look. “But why is it glowing?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What did Din get himself into this time?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Din’s chest felt tight at the sight of that crystal. For him, it was an evocation of battles fought and lost, whole planets destroyed, and thousands upon thousands of lives extinguished. And this stranger he had brought to his ship, shivering and wet, was clueless. He wished he could be ignorant, too. It made him angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had kept her handcuffed there on the floor of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Razor Crest</span>
  </em>
  <span>, trying to get from her any information he could. She claimed to not remember how she got there. There was no ship and she had no companions. Dex searched through a datapad to find out more about her home-- California in the United States, on a planet called Earth--but there did not seem to be any such place in their galaxy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din looked again at her identification card and sounded out her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catalina Lucia Martinez de Lu--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cat,” she said, cutting him off. She was gritting her teeth. “Just Cat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat’s discomfort was growing. Girt finally convinced Din to allow him to tend to the woman’s ankle, which turned out to be sprained and not broken. She would heal quickly enough with the bacta wrap Girt had applied, but it would take a couple of days. Despite the pain relief, Cat was still visibly upset. Probably scared. It could also be because Din would not give back her necklace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” she begged him, “It was my mother’s.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you understand what this is,” Din answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Black quartz? What is the big deal?” she asked, incredulous. “Well, other than the fact that it’s now glowing. I swear I’ve never seen quartz do that. I’ve never seen any crystal do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you knew what could happen if it fell into the wrong hands…” Din trailed off. He didn’t want to say any more than that. She could be feigning her ignorance. He was not ready to trust her yet. They sat for a moment in silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was a sudden </span>
  <em>
    <span>thwoom</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the holo screens came back to life. The security cameras were working again. It was dark outside now, of course, but it appeared to Din and the others that nothing was amiss. The beach where Cat had landed was empty. Din thought he better do some checks to make sure there were not any more unwanted visitors out there. Dex and Girt were charged with staying on the ship until he returned. Cat glared up at Din as he prepared to leave the ship, watching him strap his long rifle to his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to uncuff me?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until I get back,” Din answered, not looking her way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m freezing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an irritated sigh, Din reached into a compartment above and pulled out a heavy, woolen blanket. He plopped it on the floor next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll live,” he said. And with that, he headed down the ladder and out into the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cat stared wide-eyed at the two alien men that were left to watch her. She wasn’t scared, exactly. Just bewildered at this entire situation. A part of her still thought she might be dreaming. Maybe she was in a coma. The notion that none of this was real was all that was keeping her together at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The medic helped cover her shoulders with the blanket, wrapping it around her as she shivered. She gave him a shy smile of appreciation but said nothing. The other one was still seated in the co-pilot’s chair, focused on what looked like a tablet in his lap. He cleared his throat to speak, not looking up from his scrolling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will have to excuse Mando,” he said. “He’s just doing his job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what job is that, exactly?” Cat huffed back. “Holding defenseless women captive for no reason?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, he is just protecting the village,” the medic said. “And himself, I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Protecting.’ Got it. Well, I can assure you I am no threat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know that, dear. It’s just...in his nature to be thorough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his nature. Cat had so many more questions. Without Mando around maybe now would be her chance to get some answers of her own. These two actually seemed reasonable. She would feel them out with something easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what is the name of this place? And what are your names?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kindly medic answered, “I am Girt. He is Dex. And you are on the planet Zelena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat nodded, processing. “Is this a big planet? Are there many of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no,” Dex answered. “Most of our planet is uninhabitable, covered with volcanoes. Mostly inactive, but the terrain is too rocky to grow anything. We occupy just a small part of Zelena. Most of its people are farmers. Girt, as you may have deduced, is our medic. And I am Zelena’s village scholar and keeper of records.” He straightened up a little in his seat at that last statement. Cat was surprised to hear him speak for so long, let alone at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about--Mando? That’s what you call him, right?” Cat asked. “Does he look like you two? What’s with the armor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we do call him that,” Girt answered. “But no one here knows what he looks like. It is part of the Mandalorian culture to keep one’s identity hidden from others. But I would venture to guess, based on his stature and strength that, ah, that he does not look like us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Mandalorian?’ Is that another race of aliens?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dex chuckled. “With all due respect, miss, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the alien here. And as far as I understand, Mandalorians are not a race. They are more like...a tribe with a strict code. And their adherence to that code is sacred to them. This is just what I have gathered from my own research. We try not to pry too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat took a moment to absorb this. She was being held captive by two frog-men and a mysterious space cowboy-warrior-knight and </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>was considered the alien? Yeah, sure. Okay. There was just one more question she wanted to try to get answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what is his problem with my necklace? What’s wrong with it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men exchanged a look and Dex gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be thirsty. And hungry, maybe?” Girt answered, changing the subject entirely. “I’m sure Mando keeps, ah, some provisions here on his ship.” He started rummaging in the shelves above Cat’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, thank you,” Cat said. “I’d like to know about the necklace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Girt stopped his searching and sighed. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, looking over to Dex for assistance. The more they avoided the subject the more Cat would push for answers. Dex put his tablet down and clasped his hands in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know for sure,” he said, gesturing at himself and Girt, “but we are aware of legends that talk of special crystals. Supposedly they were used to harness energy. Good and bad. But that’s just what they are. Legends. Tales some might tell their children at bedtime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat wasn’t convinced. Why would Mando react so furiously if it was all just fairy tales? She didn’t get a chance to speak again as a voice crackled from somewhere up on the console, interrupting her questioning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, everything okay there? I’m on my way back. It’s all clear out here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, all is good here,” Dex confirmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I’m about ten minutes out. Just need to walk the perimeter of the outpost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The communication cut out and Dex turned back to the tablet to busy himself. Cat could sense the men were uncomfortable with her prying which only made her curiosity grow. She would try again later. That is, if there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a later. For all she knew, she could fall asleep here and wake up back at home. Not that home was a desirable option at the moment, either. She tried not to think about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Girt tried to make light conversation, but Cat was having none of it. Her shoulders and wrists were aching and, despite being on the cold metal floor of a spaceship in some unknown galaxy, she was exhausted. The excitement (for lack of a better word) of the day had worn off and she was fighting the urge to rest her eyes. The silence in the room was awkward but she didn’t care. How many minutes had passed since Mando called in?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rain had stopped by the time Din left the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Razor Crest</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do one last check of the grounds, the necklace tucked safely in one of the deep pockets of his combat trousers. Heading away from the outpost and into the forest he scanned his surroundings, not even sure what he was looking for. Nothing about tonight made any sense. Getting out and walking around might help clear his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woods were quiet except for the light drips of water coming off the leaves to splash onto the forest floor below. Din was making his way to the beach, about three clicks away from the forest’s edge. That gave him enough time to think, whether he wanted to or not. He didn’t want to admit to himself that he was afraid, but fear is what brought out his irritation back at the ship. Cat’s presence here and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>damned crystal</span>
  </em>
  <span> were forcing him to confront some thoughts he had tried his hardest to suppress over the past year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true he was hiding out on Zelena until his tribe could relocate and safely resettle in a new covert. It was also true that only two others knew where he was at the moment. He hadn’t even told Cara or Greef, two people who had, strangely, become like family to him. It was too much risk for anyone else to know and he was done with needlessly exposing his family to danger. What gnawed at him night after night as he tried to pass the time with menial tasks was that neither party had reached out to him. One, he understood why there was no contact and was somewhat relieved. He was not ready to confront what he had left behind. But the other was a member of his own tribe:  the armorer, strong and practical and diplomatic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Our secrecy is our survival. Our survival is our strength, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she once said. Well, they were certainly living by that now. More than ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now this strange woman from a strange galaxy had arrived and he was filled with dread at the thought of what he had to do next. If she had just landed there accidentally, he might not have had to do anything. He would have just released her and let her figure out how to get back to wherever she came from. No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t the problem. It was the crystal. And because it came with her, he couldn’t let her go anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din finally reached the beach. Small waves, trimmed in silver from the moon’s reflection, gently lapped at the shore. It was so clear. So peaceful. He scanned the area, head lamp on, combing the sand for anything out of place. Of course, he didn’t find a thing. He felt foolish expecting to get answers so easily. When had anything in his life ever come easily?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din made it back to the woods without incident and after checking in with Girt and Dex on the comms unit, he did a walk through of the abandoned outpost buildings before returning back to the hangar. Backed up to a mountain composed of black volcanic rock, the outpost just consisted of a small shack that likely served as living quarters for one or two imperial troopers, and a watchtower. Why the Empire thought they needed to have a presence on tiny Zelena, Din would never understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The abandoned buildings were a bit eerie in the dark. Din thought maybe he would help the villagers tear them down one day, if they wanted. No point in having a reminder of such a dark time. Making his way around to the hangar’s entrance, Din absentmindedly reached down into his pocket to make sure the crystal was still there. He rubbed the hard mineral with his gloved fingers, pulling it from his pocket to give it another look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crystal was dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared dumbly at it for a moment. When had that happened? It was glowing bright when he left the ship. And then he had a thought. He walked slowly to the hangar, hitting a button on his vambrace that unlocked and opened the metal doors. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Razor Crest</span>
  </em>
  <span> waited towards the back of the hangar. The necklace lay coiled in Din’s hand as he stepped carefully to the ship. The crystal stayed dark until he reached the hatch. Walking up the ramp and through the opening, Din watched the crystal’s glow grow brighter until he was standing once again at Cat’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They might be in more trouble than he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat leaned back to look up at Mando’s helmeted face. He was standing so close to her, holding her necklace practically in front of her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back,” she said, her voice flat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All clear, if you two want to head out,” Mando said, addressing Dex and Girt and once again ignoring Cat. The two men nodded solemnly and set about gathering up their things, leaving Cat’s open backpack, still damp, on the floor. They both gave their goodbyes and departed. Mando plopped back down in the pilot’s chair with a heavy sigh, seemingly unaware that Cat was still sitting there on the floor in cuffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hel-lo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m still here,” she said. Her lower half was aching now and her effort to get more comfortable only caused the blanket to slip down from her shoulders, exposing her once again to the cold air of the ship. Mando shoved the necklace back in his pocket and, with a touch to another button on his vambrace, released the magnetic lock on her cuffs. Cat was stunned for a moment; it happened with such ease. She reached her arms all the way up, stretching to one side and then the other, letting out a yawn before bringing the blanket back up around her. She needed to wait a little longer to attempt to stand up. With that sprained ankle she wasn’t even sure if she would be able to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what now?” Cat asked. “Am I free to go?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go where? </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but no,” Mando answered. “We will stay here tonight. If you want to sleep, you can take a bunk in the back. I will figure out something else for tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat figured that’s what he would say. And she was so very tired. What would a bed on a spaceship be like? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that makes sense, for tonight,” she replied. “So...can I have it back?” She was referring to her necklace, of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat’s stomach did a flip. This wasn’t fair. The necklace was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I can’t let you have it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he making her beg? Cat hated that the tears were welling up again but this time she would not stop them. The reality of her situation had finally sunk in, and the more she thought about how hopeless it was, the harder she cried. She felt like a child carrying on this way and she hated that, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t expect Mando to be the type to know how to act around a crying woman, and sure enough, he sat there awkwardly while she bawled. Finally, he stood up and stepped over to her, handing her a cloth to dry her eyes. That was his signal to her to stop crying. But she couldn’t. Just as it was back at home, nobody here cared about what happened to her. He wasn’t going to help her. He might as well have left her on that beach to get carried out to sea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat curled her knees up to her chest and put her head down, continuing to cry so hard her shoulders heaved. Everything leading up to this bizarre, unimaginable day was now pouring out. Her body ached. Her throat felt parched. And she was so very, very tired. As she sobbed she became vaguely aware of the lights in the small room flickering, and she lifted her head just in time to see everything go impossibly bright before it all shut off. She heard Mando cursing as he toggled different switches, trying to get the lights to turn back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” Cat called out, raising her head to look around. A small but bright light was now moving about the space. Mando’s helmet. He turned towards her, accidentally shining it right in her eyes. Cat flinched and held out a hand to shield her face from the bright. He turned his head away but reached out his hands to help her stand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” she asked, grabbing on to Din’s arms to hoist herself up on her good leg. There was no way she could walk on her own just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit here,” he said, helping her over to his chair. “I need to turn on the emergency generator.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Mando left her there in the dark while he quickly stalked out of the cockpit and out of sight. She was so dazed by what had just happened that she was no longer crying. Waiting in the pitch black, she listened to Mando’s faint footfalls across the metal floor as he headed to the opposite end of the ship. Taking a deep breath, a wave of calm settled over her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay. It’s all going to be okay. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She didn’t know how, but she believed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, a few lights came back on and Mando returned to stand in the open doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so. What happened? What caused it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando sighed, then answered, “I think it was you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Razor Crest descriptions here may not be accurate to what was depicted on the show but I'm leaving it. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din is hurting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ship’s sleeping quarters were tiny, to say the least. Cat limped around the room, spreading her damp belongings out on the floor in order to assess the damage. Of course, her phone was a lost cause. The sketchbook half-full of doodles was soggy but might still be usable once it dried, and her pens and colored pencils might be okay, too. She carefully peeled apart her deck of tarot cards and emptied out her makeup bag to see what could be salvaged. Her only set of clothes were currently laid out over a beat-up foot locker that sat at the end of the bed. While she felt like a child in the five-sizes-too-big shirt Mando had offered her, she was grateful for something dry to wear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat dumped out another pouch which held a set of keys (useless even back at home), a few coins, and a travel-size toothbrush. Finally, she opened her wallet to check on the only items that mattered. She was so afraid to look, but the two photos of her and her mother, stored inside a plastic holder, were still intact. Aside from the crystal, these were the only other things she had that connected her to her mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Easing down onto the narrow metal-framed bunk, she glanced around at the only possessions she had left to her name, still in awe of the situation she was in. It was just the latest in what felt like a lifetime of predicaments she had brought upon herself. Well, she couldn’t say this was all her own doing. After all, she couldn’t help the part where she traveled through space and time. But everything that had led up to that point? Well, if she hadn’t tried to run off, she wouldn’t be here now. She was sure of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat wondered about Mando’s intentions for her. She didn’t think he planned to kill her. He would have done that already if he wanted to. Why release her from the restraints, and offer food and water and a change of clothes if he didn’t need her around for something? But, she was leery of his mood swings. He had been so testy and suspicious of her at first, making her stay in those handcuffs, and later he was almost kind. She thought about the gentle way he helped her down the ladder from the cockpit so he could take her to the bunk. He seemed to believe she was somehow mentally connected to her mother’s crystal, a notion she found hilarious and ridiculous but she wasn’t going to tell him that. He could believe whatever he wanted if it meant she could spend a night in an actual bed. Cat leaned back on the pillow, thinking she might rest her eyes for a little while. A nap would be nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if it was on a spaceship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nearly 0500 hours and in the low light of the cockpit, Din was making plans. He needed to get Cat and that crystal to someone who could help as soon as possible. His time on Zelena would have to end for now. The problem was, he was so far from where they needed to go. Without even a glance at the star map he knew he would need more fuel, not to mention rations for two and a lot more credits. He needed a job that paid more than room and board to cover this type of travel. He knew who he had to go see. He just really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>did not want to do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of going back to what was once his home base put a knot in his stomach. The covert was gone. His clan was no longer. With the life he had led, he should have been used to such profound loss by now. But the pain still lingered. To everyone else he had left behind, the survivors, he was a ghost. How would he explain himself when he just reappeared in front of them? Din sighed, then leaned back in his pilot’s chair and rubbed his eyes. Here he sat, the Mandalorian, the fearsome bounty hunter, wringing his hands because people he cared about might get angry with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When had he gone so soft?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enough brooding. It was time to get moving. Din reached for his helmet just in case; he was sure Cat would still be asleep after the prior day’s ordeal but it felt safer to be covered. After living alone for so long, he would have to get used to being careful again. He climbed down the ladder and into the cargo hold. Just then, the ship’s lights came back on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!”! Cat’s voice gasped from the other end of the cabin, blinking her eyes to adjust to the brightness. Din startled at her sudden appearance but recovered quickly. This was definitely going to take some getting used to. Cat limped closer to where Din was standing, her arms crossed tightly in front of her. She was still wearing his old grey undershirt but on her it was like a sleeping gown, reaching the tops of her knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t sleep?” he asked, turning his attention to a supply cabinet to start taking inventory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad dream,” she replied with a sheepish shrug. “I--I wasn’t trying to snoop or anything. I just didn’t want to sit in there anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. You seem to be getting around better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Yeah, I guess I am. That gel is some sort of miracle drug. Sure could use that back at home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din really didn’t know where to take the conversation. He had hoped to just take stock of supplies and then get back to the house to start packing and shutting things down. Cat stood there, just taking it all in. Her eyes widened when they settled on the open weapons locker. Din wondered if they didn’t have guns where she was from. He tried to imagine such a world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can help you with?” Cat offered. “I don’t think I can go back to sleep right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Might as well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Din thought to himself. The faster they could get out of there, the better. He set an overturned crate near the cabinet and motioned for Cat to sit. Then, he pulled down a case of blaster power cells and showed her how to check the charge on each one. She rolled up her too-long sleeves and went to work. She seemed content to be doing anything, no matter how mundane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two worked for nearly an hour in silence, and Din was grateful to avoid having to make small talk. He was going to have to figure that out, though. The journey to their next destination would take a few days. He would have to act human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Cat broke the silence. “So, what happens next? We’re not staying in here, are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going to visit an old colleague of mine. Someone who can help me find some work. We have a long journey ahead of us,” Din said. After a pensive pause he added, “I don’t think it’s safe to leave you here with the locals. I don’t know what kind of attention your presence might attract.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My presence…? Look, I don’t understand what happened last night with the lights and everything, but I don’t have any superpowers. Or whatever it is you suspect me of having.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may not think you do, and a few years ago I wouldn’t have believed it, either. But…” Din’s voice caught in his throat. It was still too raw to talk about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din let out a sigh. “Things have changed. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat stared at him for a moment, her dark eyes fixed on his black visor, but she didn’t say anything else. She seemed to understand he didn’t want to give her any more details right now. He knew he would have to tell her more eventually. He just wasn’t sure how he would get it out, or how much he would share.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. I think I’m all done with these,” she said a bit too loudly, rising up from the crate. “I’ll go get dressed.” Din watched her make her way to the back, her limp now hardly noticeable.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get it together, Djarin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Din thought. He couldn’t be getting caught up in the past. Not right now. There was so much work to be done.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing at the refresher sink, Cat stared at herself in the tiny mirror. She looked awful. Her eyes were puffy and ringed with dark circles. Her forehead was bruised and her cropped hair was sticking out in all directions. Combing her hair down with her fingers, she mused about Din’s suspicions. Physically, she didn’t feel any different here than she had on Earth. There was no way she possessed any special powers. Her life back home would have been a lot better if she had. Certainly the issue with the lights was because Mando’s ship was old, right? Yes, it must be a coincidence. And the glowing quartz...well, she was still figuring that part out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea of traveling through space was intriguing, though she was a bit reluctant to be sharing a small space with Mando for what sounded like several days at the very least. He was not much for conversation and she wasn’t quite sure how she would pass the time. She didn’t know how to co-pilot a ship or make repairs to one. She wondered what type of work he was going to look for. If that stockpile of weapons had anything to do with it, she certainly wouldn’t be a candidate. Maybe someone in this galaxy could use a cook, or a bartender, or a massage therapist? A hairstylist, perhaps? She never did complete all of her hours at beauty school, but nobody here needed to know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the bunk, Cat packed her belongings, now dry, back in her bag. Then she started making the bed, trying her best to put everything back precisely as it was before. As she worked her way around the metal frame, tucking the blanket under the thin mattress and smoothing out any wrinkles, she caught her shin on the corner of the foot locker. She hadn’t noticed before, but it wasn’t locked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After rubbing the sore spot on her shin, she kneeled down in front of the metal trunk, debating in her mind whether she should open it. Judging by how sparse the sleeping quarters and refresher were, she figured it was probably empty. She didn’t take Din for the type to have much stuff to store. She was starting to feel a bit like Alice in Wonderland. She should mind her own business. Her curiosity and lack of patience rarely failed to get her into trouble. But...what if? Yes, she was going to take a peek. Mando didn’t have to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hinges creaked a bit as she lifted the lid. Tucked to one side of the mostly empty locker was a set of very tiny, tattered robes made from a heavy woven fabric and trimmed with shearling. Nestled on top of those was a metal charm depicting some sort of horned animal skull. Next to the clothing sat a piece of armor. Cat recognized it as one of Mando’s shoulder pieces, but this one also had a symbol embossed on it, another depiction of an animal skull that reminded her of a rhinoceros. She had noticed earlier that Mando’s armor didn’t match; one shoulder was covered in silvery metal and the other was a chipped and scratched mud brown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The combination of the baby clothes and those menacing metal pieces made Cat feel uneasy and she quickly shut the locker lid. She didn’t know what to make of it but it served to remind her that she was in a very different world now. She slung her bag over one shoulder and exited the room to join Mando. She felt nervous and, in spite of the circumstances, a little excited for whatever might come next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk back to the house was actually pleasant. Din was glad to be off the ship for a while, and he was a little amused by Cat’s reactions to the scenery. Zelena was truly beautiful and it was as if he was seeing it again through new eyes. She had been somewhat guarded and quiet  as they left the ship but she seemed to forget herself as she took in their surroundings, picking up leaves and stones that caught her eye and stashing them in her jacket pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was surprised at how quickly her ankle had healed; she was walking with no assistance from him and her limp was gone. Maybe the injury hadn’t really been that bad. Except, he had seen how twisted and bruised it was when Girt was treating it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they approached his cabin he could see a small crowd of villagers waiting to meet them. Everyone wanted a glimpse of the stranger. Out of respect for his need for privacy, it was rare for any of the locals to visit his home but Cat’s arrival proved too intriguing to stay away. A few of them held baskets containing bread as well as fruit preserved in glass jars. Girt and his wife, Lor, were standing front and center with what looked like a bundle of clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Morning,” Din greeted them. The group murmured their greetings back. He felt terrible seeing the excitement on their expectant faces, so eager to properly meet their new guest, when he knew they would be departing soon. He hoped they would understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, everyone, this is Cat,” he said. Cat stepped forward and offered a shy wave. All eyes were on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lor stepped forward. “Welcome, Cat,” she said, pushing the bundle of red and gold gowns into Cat’s arms. “I thought you could use a change of clothes. My husband said you might be the same size as me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat raised her eyebrows in surprise but quickly recovered. “Oh, wow. Yes, thank you! It would be nice to wear something that doesn’t smell like a fish market.” Some polite laughter bubbled through the crowd and they all began to file past her, offering their gifts and well wishes. Din was feeling worse by the minute. They were all being so kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more introductions and greetings, Din announced they had had a long night and needed to head inside for a bit. As the crowd slowly broke up and departed, he noticed Dex standing off to the side and motioned for him to wait. Dex lingered for a bit and then followed Din and Cat into the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be getting around well,” Dex commented to Cat. Din could tell he was also surprised by her quick recovery. An injury like that should have taken a couple of days to repair itself, not hours. Even with the bacta gel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crazy, right? I thought I’d be hobbling around for weeks,” Cat replied. “That’s how it would have been at home--uh, back on Earth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s certainly remarkable,” Dex replied. He eyed Cat with curiosity as she stepped away to a table in the corner to set down the village’s offerings and examine the articles of clothing she was given. She held up each gown with a faint look of amusement. Din suspected she wasn’t much for dresses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dex turned to Din. “So, Mando. What can I help you with today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to tell you first,” Din started. “And I am hoping you can help get the word out to everyone. We won’t be able to stay here. I’m preparing the ship now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I--I must admit, I was not expecting this. She is in danger?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din was vaguely aware that Cat was now still. She was looking down at the pile of clothing but was obviously listening to the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And if she stays here you all will be in danger, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely there is something we can do,” Dex replied, his tone pleading. “I mean, you have been such a needed presence here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I realize that, and I’m sorry,” Din said with a heavy sigh. “But remember, I never intended to stay this long. If the tribe had contacted me before today I would have been gone already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that is true. But--”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know you don’t believe in any of this, but you saw the crystal. And I know you can see how quickly Cat has healed,” Din lowered his voice. “It’s the Force. I don’t know how or why. But it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Cat interjected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The legends we spoke about last night, remember?” Dex said. “But, Mando, there has to be an explanation for these events. Perhaps she was not as injured--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Din snapped. “It exists. I know because I have seen it. I know because...because a child in my care used it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Child in my care. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That child was his son, once. Why couldn’t he say the words? </span>
  <em>
    <span>My son.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dex and Cat both stared at Din in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry,” Dex said. “All this time here and you never mentioned it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s not easy for me to talk about. We were pursued relentlessly by ex-Imperials who wanted to treat him like a lab specimen. They would have killed him eventually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din’s helmet and armor suddenly felt too snug. The tightness in his chest was returning. He wanted Cat and Dex to stop looking at him with those expressions on their faces. He did not want their pity, no matter how well-intentioned it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, is he…?” Cat asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dead. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She didn’t want to say it, but Din knew what she meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is where he needs to be,” was all Din could get out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Dex changed the subject. “Well. All right, then. I will spread the word to the village. When do you think you will depart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just need to pack up a few things here, and prepare some rations. We should be ready to go by tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dex nodded. “I will see you both again later, I hope,” he said, and made his exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the window, Din watched Dex walk down the path to the road and out of sight. He wondered what the rest of the villagers would think when they heard the news. Would Dex tell them what he had just shared? The words had just spilled out; he didn’t think about how they might be received. There wasn’t much he could do about that now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what needs to be packed?” Cat asked. “That is, after we have something to eat...this all looks so good, doesn’t it?” She started rummaging through one of the baskets, laying out the baked goods on the kitchenette counter. Again, she seemed to sense when he needed a change of subject and for that he was grateful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You go ahead. I’m going to rest for a bit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din didn’t really plan to sleep. He just needed to get out of his helmet for a little while. He needed to breathe. And he wanted to avoid any further conversation, for now. He gave her a quick tour of the quaint cabin and then retreated to his bedroom, tearing off his helmet and tossing it aside as soon as the door slid shut. He took a deep, shuddering breath and, slumping down on the edge of the bed, buried his face in his hands.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is so sad. Alexa, play "Seasick, Yet Still Docked."</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This the first piece of fan fiction I have ever written. Any thoughts/suggestions/comments are appreciated as I am still learning!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>